Alone In The Dark
by princessbutterfly333
Summary: Trish and John. Trish thinks about leaving WWE and John tries to stop her. Really old story i just updated.Shocking end to ch 5 :D
1. Chapter 1

AN: Just a short one shot. Please Review.

Trish sat in the dark of her dressing room crying. That's what she liked these days. Sitting by herself in the dark. That's what everything felt like to her. She was alone. In the dark. Her best friend was gone. They used to be so tight but now Mickie just wanted to chill with Torrie all the time. It used to be Trish and Mickie every weekend just chillin in the hotel room or something and they would have fun just because they were with each other. At first Trish didnt care that Mickie wanted to hang out with Torrie. Hell, she was friends with Torrie and even went out with Torrie's brother, Devon. But when Trish broke up with him she didnt want to talk to Torrie as often because she had too many bad memories and feelings, but Mickie didnt fell that way.She went to lunch with her and constantly talked to her which got on her nerves a lot. But what hurt the most was when she called Trish when she was at the mall.

_Flashback_

_Trish was in her hotel room reading a book when her phone started to play a Chris Brown ringtone. "Hello?"_

_"Hey gurl! I was calling to telll you I ran into Ifetayo from our old high school."_

_"Oh, How's she been?"_

_'She's good. In fact she's working on getting her fifth number today. She is really brave."_

_"Where you at?"_

_"The mall. I'm waiting for Torrie. Uh, well Torrie and Devon."_

_"Oh Well I'm gonna let you go. Have fun. Bye." Trish sat in her silent room trying to figure out what was happening._

_End Flashback_

"Why is it like this? Everything is so boring without my best friend. Oh yea. I'm a WWE Diva but she's never around to have fun with. I cant stay here without anyone. This isnt for me anymore." Trish sobbed to herself. "I got to get out of here."

Trish struggled to compose herself. She flicked on the ight and stumbled to the mirror and looked at her tear stained reflection. She dried her eyes and changed into a pair of baggy sweat pants and an old sweat shirt. She threw her long blonde hair back into a ponytail and tied her black and purple DCs. She gather all of her things that was scattered in her dressing room and slung them into a large duffel bag.

Trish took one last glance at her dressing room, remembering how she got ready for each show. All of the memories she had in various dressing rooms. She closed her eyes to stop the tears from coming back. "Good bye" she whispered. She turned on her heels and stepped out of her dressing room for the last time. She quickly mad eher way to an exit so she could escape without anyone noticing. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Trish?" She turned around to find John Cena staring at her confused, "Where are you going? The show starts in 30 minutes."

She had to look away. She couldnt look at his beautiful blue eyes. They had become so close while Mickie and Torrie started hanging out more and more. This hurt Trish just to face him. "I"m leaving John. You guys dont need me. This isnt for me anymore. I dont want to keep traveling. I want to go home."

"You can't leave Trish"

"Why not? Nobodies gonna care. They'll just find someone to replace me. Give me one good reason not to leave." Trish challenged.

"Because . . ."

"See I told you. There's not one reason for me to stay here." Trish turned to leave.

"Because I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Trish stood frozen in her footsteps, silent. _What did he just say, _Trish thought, _He didnt just say 'I love you', did he?_ Trish walked out the door until her pace became a run. She couldnt help it, the tears were running down her face again and her breathing became short and shallow from running and crying. Finally, Trish reached her black taurus, where she quickly opened the door and threw her bag into the passenger seat. She closed her door and collasped over the steering wheel crying. Trish still couldlnt figure out why she was crying. Because she's leaving John or Mickie left her or because she wanted to have a stable life for once. No, she was crying for all of those reasons.

Meanwhile, John let the metal door slam in front of his face. He just confessed his love for her and she left. Trish is gone and He didnt know if she would ever come back. _I got to do something, quick, _John thought to himself. Just as quickly as the door shut, he opened it back up and ran outside looking for the familiar black car. _Maybe she didnt leave yet_, John hoped. He ran as quickly as his legs would allow him to run until he got to a small black car in the middle of the parking lot. He opened the passenger door, which made Trish jump until she saw who it was. John put the duffle bag on the floor and climbed into the car, shutting the door behind him. Trish wiped her eyes, trying to look as decent as possible seeing as she had been crying for the past 15 min, first in her dressing room, now in her car.

John spoke first, "Trish, I know this is sudden and everything but you have this beauty that surrounds you. I couldnt help but be attracted to you and now I see you crying and trying to leave the WWE and all I want to do is help you."

"I cant, I mean I have so much going on right now and my life is falling to pieces and . . ." Trish started crying again. John leaned over the center console, pulled Trish into a hug and let Trish cry on his shoulder. "Shhhhh, Its gonna be ok, Trish. I'm here now. Its Ok" John whispered into her ear softly. She sobbed softly in John's strong arms. She felt more secure in his arms in the tiny car, than she had in the past few months. Finally, Trish stopped crying and looked up at John. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy from crying but John still smiled because she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Thanks." Trish muttered trying to force a smile that wouldnt come.

"Are you leaving or are you still coming to the show?" John looked hopeful

"Well I guess we can scratch the show because we're already 30 minutes late." Trish laughed. It was the first time she laughed in a long time.

"So I guess, Dinner?" John was still hopefull.

"Yea," Trish smiled as her phone began to ring, "And bet this is Mr. McMahon."

"Dont answer it. C'mon. I know this Italian place right down the street. We can walk."

"I would love that." Trish reached for the door handle but John interupted.

"Allow me," John hopped out of the car and ran to the other side. He opened the door for Trish and offered her a hand to help her get out of the car. Trish stepped out of the car and felt like a princess until she rethought her attire. Trish looked her clothes up and down.

"I dont really think I'm dressed for the occassion." Trish giggled.

"You still look just as beautiful as ever." John smiled at her. _Maybe this is just what she needs to see that we do need her here_, John thought,_ I need her. _They began to walk across the parking lot, niether of them saying a word until John's razor cell phone began to ring.

"Who is it?" Trish questioned as John looked at the caller ID. _Randy_ John thought to himself.

"Let me get this:" John flipped the phone opened but they still kept walking, "What do you want Randy?"

"Man, Where are you at? No can find you and you have a match for the WWE Championship tonight." _Oh, I forgot that was tonight, I'm so stupid, John thought_.

"I'm not gonna be there. I didnt feel well so I went back to the hotel room. Just tell that to anyone that asks. Aight?"

"Yea Whatever man. You're still missing that match. Feel better, man. Bye" John hung up the phone. Then, Melina came up to Randy frantically.

"Randy, Have you seen Stratus? I cant find her and really want to beat her ass tonight."

"No, did you ask Mickie? She's like her best friend."

"I asked everybody and nobody has seen her."

"Sorry, I dont know where she's at" Melina stomped away angrily. _What a minute, Randy thought to himself, This is too much of a coincidence. Trish and John are both missing. I didnt feel well my ass._

Randy pulled out his cell phone one last time. It rang twice before someone answered it. "What do you want Randy? I told you I dont feel well."

"Oh Yea right. Give it up Cena. I know you're with Trish." John shot a worried look at Trish who mouthed 'What?'

"I dont know what you're talkin bout so I'm gonna go back to sleep now. Bye" John quickly hung up the phone.

"What did he want?" Trish asked nibbling on a breadstick that the waiter brought.

"He said that he knew I was with you but I dont know how he knew that. It doesnt matter cuz he wouldnt sell me out to Mr McMahon." John and Trish enjoyed their dinner and tryed not to think about wrestling for a while. Instead, John asked Trish about her life back home. That seemed to make her happy. _She sure misses home a lot. Maybe thats why she was crying, John wondered._

"John?" Trish asked while they were walking back to the parking lot. It was only 9 PM.

"Yea?"

"Did you really mean what you said to me earlier? When I was gonna leave?"

"That I loved you? Yea I meant it. Trish, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and you've got a strength inside you thats twice as strong as anyone in the WWE. There's this radience about you that I cant explain. I love everything about you. I love how you tap your pen when you're thinking or when you laugh because you made a mistake." John expressed not knowing what to say but then it came out, "When we first starting hanging out I thought it was just because Mickie was never around but I was grateful for it. All the time we spent together, I just loved it. I wanted to tell you. I really did but it was never the right time."

"I never knew, I mean I would have never guessed . . ." John put his finger on her lips.

"Shhhh... I know you dont know what to say but dont leave the WWE. Not yet at least." John lightly kissed Trish and opened the car door for her. She politely thanked him as she climbed into the car. Trish started her car and drove away. Leaving John standing in the parking lot by himself. Then there was a loud noise and someone bursted through the door.

"Hey, hey, Keep your hands off of me." The very cocky Randy Orton said turning around to leave just as security was tossing him out. "John, What the hell are you doing here? You said you were sick"

"Its a long story but what happened to you. Why did they throw you out?"

"Because some punk fan wanted to start something and I had to teach him a lesson. You need a ride back to the hotel?"

"Not really but I dont feel like driving by myself so yea. You really need to get your angry under control."

"Yea thats what everybody says. So what was with you and Trish. I know you got the hots for her and no one could find her or you."

"Just get in the car and drive." John pushed Randy towards the car laughing.

AN: This was supposed to be a one shot but I got a couple of messages and reviews from people asking for another chapter so I wrote one. If you want more please review. I think I have a couple ideas for some more chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Randy hopped into the car, put the key in the ignition, and started the car. John sat next to him in the passenger seat. "Now are you gonna tell me whats up with you and Stratus or am I gonna have to beat it out of you?"

"I dont know what your talking about Randy." John lied through his teeth.

"You said you were sick but when I got thrown out you were out here just standing in the parking lot. Melina asked me if I've seen Trish cause no one had. Both of you weren't here. Are you telling me that was just a coincidence?"

"Yea." John answered plainly.

"Bulshit. I dont believe in coincidences and you still didnt tell me why you were in the parking lot. C'mon I'm your best friend and you've never not told me somethin. Fess up"

"She was leaving and she needed some advice. Thats all." John stared aimlessly out the window. This whole thing with Trish had him messed up in the head. He didnt know what to do if Trish left. He couldnt stand it without her.

"Do you think I'm stupid or sumthin, John. I know somethin happened." Randy glanced at him. "John? Hey buddy? Are you here?" Randy snapped at John a couple of times before he came out of his trance.

"What I miss?" John stared at Randy. What was wrong with him? Why was he like this? He couldnt concentrate. He didnt know what was going on around him.

"Sumthin is up with you today." Randy observed. They arrived at the hotel, both of them quiet for the rest of the ride there. What could either of them say? John thanked Randy as he rushed into the hotel and to the elevator.

"Stupid elevator music," He mumbled on the way to the floor that housed all the WWE superstars. John walked down the hall casually until he came to the room he wanted. He lightly rapped on the door a couple of times.

"Come in." A female voice called from inside. John stepped in the door and saw Trish sitting on the balcony with a cigarette in her hand. John came and sat beside her.

"Since when do you smoke?" He thought out loud.

"I dont, I mean, I just had a lot of stress so I thought I'd try it."

"Well dont," John said taking it from her and putting it out. "Its not as sexy as everyone says. Your too beautiful already." Trish blushed. He had already said that a couple of times today. John stared out at all the people walking on the boardwalk. He seemed as distant as Trish was. _Did I cause this? _Trish thought _Look what I did. I really need to leave._

"Are you OK?" Trish looked concerned. "I caused you to worry about me its my fault isnt it?"

"Trish, dont stress yourself. I'm fine. The real question is, are you?"

"No comment." Trish giggled. "Dont really know. I got a lot to think about." Trish turned her attention outside but John continued stare at her. Trish felt his eyes on her. "Stop that!"

"What?" John tried to act innocent. "Where's Torrie?" John remembering she had a roommate.

"Went to dinner with Mickie?" Trish said in an annoyed way like she was gonna slap the crap out of her if she ever saw her again. "But thats Ok." Trish said forgetting about Torrie and Mickie, "Because I'm with you." Trish smiled as John's eyes brightened a little bit.

"Does this mean that you're not gonna leave?" John was really hoping she'd say yes.

"I dont know." Trish's expression turned dark and gloomy like earlier when she was ready to leave all of it for good. "Talking to you has given me so much to think about. I want to leave but I want to stay. The only thing I have to stay for is you, John."

"Just give it a couple of weeks and then if you still want to leave I'll stay out of you way." John secretly thinking, _I would never let you go no matter how hard you fought, I would keep you here with me forever._ Trish leaned her head up against the concrete wall. She knew he was lying but she liked the thought that someone actually wanted her to stay and would do anything to keep her here. "Please." Trish glanced at his crystal blue eyes that had real meaning in them.

"Sure." Trish said but was thinking, how could I say no to that. The two of them just sat on the balconey making fun of the people on the board walk and watching the ocean. Then they heard some people talking in the hall and then the door opened.

"Bye Mickie." Torrie waved and then stepped into the hotel room. "Oh, uh, am I interupting something?" Torrie grinned at Trish but Trish just rolled her eyes. John saw her annoyance and got up.

"No, I was just leaving." John glanced one last time at Trish before walking out the door.

"Ahem." Torrie cleared her throat.

"Its not what you think Torrie so get it out of your mind." Trish stood up on the balconey and picked up the pack of cigarettes.

"Oh really."

"Yea really." Trish threw the cigarettes as far as she could and came back inside, closing the glass door behind her.

"C'mon. We all know John likes you, Trish so dont even try to deny that something happened."

"I've had enough of you Torrie. I'm going to sleep."

"You've had enough of me? What did I ever do to you?"

"Besides stealing my best friend, spreading gossip and lies about me and getting on my nerves right now." Trish stared at her like she was gonna slap theshit out of her until Torrie looked away. "Like I said, I'm going to sleep."

**John and Randy's Room**

Randy was sitting on his bed listening to his IPOD wonder where John was. He would have called his cell phone but when he tried he just got the answering machine. John could take care of himself so Randy just laid on his bed listening to music and thinking about how he was gonna win Brooke over. Just then the door opened and John came walking in. He had a blank expression on his face like he was thinking about something.

"Hey man. Where were you?" Randy greeted him.

"Just chillin" John said sitting on his bed.

"In Trish's room, huh?"

"What? How did you know?"

"I know everything."

"Smug little bastard"

"Thank you" Randy said sarcastically. "I knew something was going on with you two."

"Nothing is happening with us, Randy. As much as you wanna live out your sick little fantasies its not true. We're just friends." _for now, John thought._

Randy laughed to himself. "Ok if thats what you wanna keep tellin people."

"I say it cause its true."

"Whatever man." John rolled his eyes at Randys comments and got into bed hoping that Trish would still be there when he woke up in the morning.

The next morning John awoke from a nightmare. He was in a match against the Great Kahli. He was getting dominate and totally destructed. Trish came running out to try and help him but Kahli picked her up and threw her outside of the ring. Her head hit the concrete security barrier _hard._ The ambulance had to come to take her away and he was sitting in the waiting room until he heard an alarm. It was his alarm clock going off. John looked around the room. It was pretty silent until Randy came out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Man, Are you OK? You were yelling and screaming and saying stuff like 'What the hell did you do to Trish?'" John looked at him like he was crazy. Did he really do that?

"Yea I'm fine." John got up and got ready for the day. He put on his Hustle Loyalty Respect T-shirt and tied his shoes. "I'm going for a walk." John announced. John walked down to the end of the hall and knock on Trish's door. No one answered so he knocked on it again. _Maybe she's not awake. _John thought so he called her cell. It rang twice and then went to the answering machine. _Thats wierd, John thought, Trish always answers her phone._ John was a little worried now. Maybe she didnt listen to him and just left without saying goodbye. A sigh of relief came when he saw Torrie walking down the hall towards him. She must know where Trish is.

"Hey John." Torrie said reaching her door.

"Hey Torr. Do you know where Trish is?"

"No I woke up this morning and she was gone. Dont worry she might have just gone to breakfast or something. We kinda got in an argument last night and we're not really getting along." _She left, _was the only thought in John's mind.

AN: Where's Trish? Oh no has John lost his love? Read the next chapter to find out but first I need reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks to all my faithful reviewers, and you know who you are. You guys make me want to keep writing. I got another one for ya so check it out.

John raced back to his room in a frenzy. He didnt know what to do. Trish left and no one knew where she went. This was his worst nightmare come true. John walked in through the unlocked door and leaned against the door.

"You aight man. You dont look so good." Randy greeted him.

"She's gone." John mumbled. "Where did she go?"

"What are you talking about? Have you lost your mind?" Randy walked over to John. "Dude, What's going on?"

"What am I doing here? I got to find her." John turned around and left out the door leaving Randy standing dumbfounded and not knowing what was going on.

"What the hell is up with him?" Randy stated before going back to what he was doing and forgetting what just happened. As John rushed down the hall he ignored anyone who said anything to him. He was on a mission now.

Meanwhile, Trish was sitting in a diner down the street sipping on coffee. She could no longer stand Torrie one more second and thought that she was gonna deck her if she ever saw her again. _She's a lousy no good two bit whore,_ Trish thought to herself while she order another coffee.

"Are you okay darlin'?" The kind hearted waitress asked from behind that counter. "You look a little down."

"I'll be fine." Trish sighed deeply, inwardly thinking that maybe she wouldnt be okay.

"A little down on love, eh?"

"I guess you could say that." She was thinking about John and all the things he had said to her and wondered if he really meant it. How could he not mean those things? They were such deep thoughts and she wondered if she felt the same way about him.

John walked all over town looking for Trish and he still couldnt find her. He went to the park, the beach. He went to all her favorite places to be and he still couldnt find her. Its all his fault and he knew it. She left because she didnt want to confront him about his feelings because she didnt feel the same way about him and that was the only way that John could see.

He may never see her again and John was convinced that Trish was his one and only and there would never be another one like her. Depressed and heartbroken, John decided to stop in a diner and wallow in self pity over a slice of pie or something.

As he enter the run down diner, his eyes rolled to a head of long blonde hair sitting at the counter stirring coffee. "Trish?" The girl quickly turned around as a response to her name.

"Huh?" Trish stared at John for a second wondering why he was here. He briskly walked over and sat next to her.

"Have you been here the whole time? I've been looking everywhere for you. Why didnt you answer your cell?" John was filled with questions and relief. But at the same time he was angry with her for letting him be so worried.

"Um, Yea I came here becuase I couldnt stand freakinTorrie. And I think the batterie on my cell phone died." Trish was confused by his worried look but also amused by it. "Were you that worried about me?" Trish grinned just thinking of it.

"Well, uh, I was a little worried but well..." John searched for the right words to say.

"I knew it Cena. You maybe superman but I found your cryptonite." Trish grinned evily from ear to ear.

"What the hell are you talking about Status?" John had a puzzled yet amused look on his face. Trish inched her face closer to his.

"I know your one weakness." Trish whispered for dramatic affect. "The one thing that could tear you down. It's ..."

"Where the hell have you been? I've been looking for you at the hotel." A mad chocolate woman ran into the diner with an angry look on her face. "And what the hell are you doing with her? Trish? TRISH?" The skinny chocolate girl fumbled with her glasses as a shocked look came on Trish's face.

"Who the hell is she?" Trish mouthed to John who mouthed back. "I dunno."

"Now look here you little ho. You may think that John likes you but we all know that he likes his milkshakes chocolate, okay?"

"And who the hell might you be?" Trish asked standing up reveiling that she was a couple inches taller.

"My name is Marilyn and I cant stand people like you who think that just because they are a diva that John Cena wants them."

"Um, well actually we were just leaving so we will talk to you later." John grabbed Trish's elbow and guided her to the door. "Phyco." John whispered in her ear as they left the girl speechless.


	5. Chapter 5

Stepping out into the sun, John and Trish started down the sidewalk. It was a gorgeous day outside and John wouldn't give the world to be anywhere else right now. He glanced at the beauty next to him out of the corner of his eye. What if she actually does leave? The WWE is not gonna be bearable after that. _I could leave with her?_ he thought to himself.

"Stop that!" Trish snapped him out of his thoughts. "You look all serious. Like your contemplating the wonders of the universe or something. Its creepy."

"Ha! I highly doubt that" John chuckled to himself. "Wonders of the universe? Really?"

"Fine then. What were you so deep in thought about then?"

"Just thinking about how beautiful you are" John grinned a lopsided smile.

"Oh will you stop" Trish pat in a tone that made him stop in his tracks. Her change in mood caught him by surprise and he stood there dumbfounded.

"What did **I **do? Give you a compliment? Geez"

"Stop acting like I'm gonna stay if you keep flattering me like you do." Trish turned to face him. "You don't have to lie to get me to stay."

"Whoa whoa whoa. First off, I know I can't make you stay. Lord knows your independent and strong willed; its one of the things I love so much about you. And second, if you think I'm lying when I say your beautiful, you got another thing coming, Trish. Its not my fault that you just can't see it. Every single diva that walks through the doors of the WWE arena sees it. They envy you for it. They all want to be _you_, Trish. And its not just you looks. I swear, you have this inner beauty that glows for the inside out. And all i can even think about when you walk in the room is _Am i still breathing? _'cause you take my breath away, Trish. Every time i look at you." He stepped toward her with caution. She looked like she had been hit by a bus of information. Gently, he took her face between his hands and kissed her delicately.

"John..."

"Shhh" he pressed a single finger against her lips. "Please don't ruin this for me yet."

John ran through his imagination of what could be. Him and Her. Happy. Together. She wouldn't be depressed or lonely anymore. That was all he wanted after all. For her to be happy. End of story. If leaving the WWE was what she wanted, then he couldn't stand in her way. He wouldn't. That's how it has to be. He let out a long, slow sight. Gradually he opened his crystal blue eyes, John looked upon the most gorgeous creature God had created, possibly for one of the last times. He didn't know if he was ready to let her go just yet. But someone once told him, "If you truly love something, set it free. If it comes back to you, its yours forever."

"Trish, if you truly want to leave, I'm not gonna stand in your way. All I want is what is best for you. And if your not happy here than who am I to stand in your way?" He studied her face for a moment. Almost confused by the look on her face. But then again, she was not an easy person to read. Always reserved and never showed what she truly felt. He remembered the first day they actually hung out. It felt like so long ago…..

_Trish was ambling around backstage looking quite lost when John approached her._

"_Hey. You okay??"_

"_Yea I'm fine. I'm just looking for Mickie. I can't seem to find her anywhere."_

"_I just saw her leave with Torrie. They were laughing and talking about some restraunt. Actually I was kinda surprised you didn't go with them." John said to the pretty blonde in front of him. He was still shocked that he was standing alone with her. What he would give if Randy could see this? The first thing out of his mouth would be "Get 'Em"._

"_Oh." Trish's face dropped. And again, her best friend is off with another girl. I wonder if she even cares anymore. Not that I have feeling or anything, Trish thought._

"_But hey if your hungry, we could maybe, you know, go get something to eat." John asked hopefully._

"_I'm not really that hungry right now." Damn this eating disorder, Trish thought. I can't deal with this right now. "But I could use some company right now" He smiled. _

"_Okay. How about a walk?" Trish grabbed her stuff and threw it in her car. _

"_Sounds good."_

But no. That was all behind them now. John could finally see what was in front of him the whole time. She just wanted someone to replace Mickie and he couldn't do that. He meant nothing to her. She was about to walk out of his life forever and there was nothing he could do but stand there and watch.

"Who are you to stand in my way, you ask. You're the man that I'm absolutely in love with."


End file.
